


Unbuttoned

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Series: Season 5 Speculation [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 04, Sharing Clothes, established deckerstar, more like chloe steals them, sensual, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: "You know," he said, voice tilting toward sly. "You're welcome to sleep in the nude."Chloe let her grin widen, rising to her elbows as she pushed her long hair out of her eyes. "Is that so?"





	Unbuttoned

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trawling through the Deckerstar tag and, honestly, there isn't enough sensual smut! So I've made some of my own. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for beta reading [**Some_Writer**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer)!

Unbuttoned

\--

With the penthouse lighting dimmed down to the bare embers of the fireplace, Chloe took her time sliding between the cool, silk sheets. A pleased sigh fell from her lips, and she grinned. Panties and one of Lucifer's shirts would have to do for tonight. Chloe hadn't been planning to sleep here, but Maze and Trixie were having a girls night, and Lucifer's charms had gotten the best of her. One drink turned into three, and the pleasant buzz was just what she needed after a hard case. Their criminal was behind bars.

She grinned. _ 'Just like old times.' _

Chloe stretched out on her stomach, eyes falling closed as she breathed in the freshly washed sheets. Below the clean laundry smell, Lucifer's cologne clung to the pillows. It was heavenly, not that she would ever admit it out loud.

Dozing came easily in the warm, quiet space with only the dulcet tones of the piano in the next room. The Devil hadn't been ready to join her yet. As much as Lucifer appeared to enjoy her proximity, spending countless hours nearby, she wasn't the only thing he missed in Hell. Music came a close second.

He didn't sing tonight. All the same, the music clung to Chloe's soul as it always did when he played. A wave of notes crested and crashed in his concert, bringing tears to the corner of her eyes. The breadth of emotion never ceased even as the song came to an end and a new one began.

When the chords finally died off for the night, Chloe heard the piano bench scrape against the tile, signalling Lucifer's rise. The Detective's eyes were half-lidded, and her hair curtained her face as she watched him climb the stairs with a habitual glass of scotch in hand. Lucifer leaned against the doorframe, a smirk on his lips as he regarded her form hungrily. His vest and jacket were already gone, and his sleeves were messily rolled above his elbows.

"You know," he said, voice tilting toward sly. "You're welcome to sleep in the nude."

Chloe let her grin widen, rising to her elbows as she pushed her long hair out of her eyes. "Is that so?" she teased right back, no longer one to sit idle when he needled her.

Immediately, the Devil's gaze drifted from her face down her throat and open shirt. Half-buttoned as it was, he'd be catching an alluring glimpse of her collar bones and maybe just a hint of her breasts. Chloe watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the last sip of scotch from his glass. His dark eyes wouldn't be torn away from her anytime soon. As much as Lucifer liked her naked, Chloe knew seeing her in his clothes hit at something possessive and primal inside him. She secretly revelled in that expression.

"Perhaps I could give you a demonstration as to why you should?" He suggested as he crossed the space between them and placed the empty glass down on the nightstand.

Her eyebrow rose, voice taunting him: "I might be convinced."

It was his turn to grin-- teeth glinting like a wolf in the dim evening light. Lucifer seemed to love foreplay more than the main event, more than any man she'd ever been with before at least. He slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, making a show of it as he revealed inch after inch of divine muscle. His pants and shoes soon followed, and the bastard took his time, folding his clothes and placing them out of the way before returning to the bedside. Already, she could feel a hint of dampness between her thighs while her throat went dry.

Chloe had been about to roll over when she felt his hand on the middle of her back. With a gentle press, she gave in to his silent demand to stay put and, instead, twisted her head to see Lucifer climb onto the bed behind her with a glass bottle in hand. She didn't recognize it. He must have picked it up while he was putting his clothes away. Pulling the blanket down, Lucifer knelt on the mattress above her.

"What are-" Chloe's words drifted off into a sigh as Lucifer trailed one finger down the length of her spine over the dress shirt turned pyjama top. "-Oh." She let herself fall into the pillows, relaxing onto her stomach again with her arms cushioning her face.

Lucifer's hands left her for a moment, and the silence was only broken by a small click signalling he'd closed the bottle. Two warm, large hands slid along the backs of her thighs- the only bare part of her. Lucifer started with long, firm strokes up her hamstrings, teasing out the soreness from her early morning workout. By the time he worked his way under the shirt and along her back, Chloe was putty in his hands.

The massage lasted a while, long enough that her heart rate slowed and her muscles relaxed. Lucifer's hands only left twice to fetch more oil before returning to indulge her every desire. From the tips of her toes to the back of her neck, Chloe melted.

"Told you, you should sleep naked," he whispered huskily into her ear before he nipped at the lobe and traced his tongue around the shell.

Her laugh was contagious. Chloe turned to kiss him, lingering on his lips for a moment before pulling away to divest herself of his shirt. She did not bother with the buttons and simply shrugged it over her head, leaving her arms caught up in the fabric. "Better?"

"Mhm." Lucifer slid his hands from her shoulders down the curve of her waist and ass, appreciating the hourglass she mimicked. "Much."

He'd been sitting astride her thighs, but now he moved to nestle his hips between them. Trails of kisses worked their way along her spine, interspersed with nips all the way to her shoulder blades. Chloe helpfully brushed her hair aside, giving him ample room to tease the back of her neck as his own need began to make itself apparent. Lucifer exhaled as his length brushed against her backside.

His hands didn't remain idle for long, now they'd found their way back to the only neglected area during Chloe's massage. Lucifer wasn't shy about continuing his work on the globes of her glutes and around her hips. His fingers slid deliciously close to her entrance, still slick with oil. She couldn't help the breathy little moan that left her throat.

"That's it," he purred around more kisses.

Chloe's hips began moving of their own volition, rolling against his fingers as one, then two slipped inside. She couldn't see him through the curtain of her hair and, instead, gave in, relaxing into the pillows beneath her. Lucifer delighted in her submission to carnal pleasures no matter who held the reins. Now they'd become confident with one another, Chloe would take charge just as often. She’d have to remember this and return the favour one day.

As her lazy climax built, she could feel her muscles tighten in anticipation. It felt too damn good, and her toes curled into the sheets. Chloe's mouth fell open, her breath coming in great gasps as Lucifer traced her clit with his thumb and his stubble caressed her cheek as he kissed along her jawline.

"Just a little more," he encouraged, quickening the pace of his thumb. 

The fact she could feel his need against the back of her thigh did her no favours. Gasping his name, Chloe came apart under his talented fingers. Her hands twisted in the sheets, and she arched into his warm chest. Ever the gentleman, he slowed to a stop over the next minute, dragging out the orgasm just long enough to avoid making her oversensitive.

The kisses continued a trail to her back until he was able to rest his forehead between her shoulder blades. Lucifer's hand slid out from between her legs to join his other in supporting his weight above her. Slowly, Chloe came down from her dreamy plateau until the world solidified around her, and the room came back into focus. Lucifer’s warm breaths puffed against her back, and he fisted the sheets on either side of her to keep himself in check while she recovered.

Chloe twisted beneath him, turning at the waist so she could plant a kiss on his cheek when he rose to meet her. One he happily turned into more as his lips met hers to chase their mutual pleasure. Lucifer's tongue slid along her bottom lip and then inside as she let him explore. He tasted like scotch, and it mixed with her toothpaste, somehow not ending up a terrible flavour.

The kiss renewed her interest, and she tugged him down against her back and deeper into the kiss. Lucifer let himself be handled, spooning across her and rubbing himself against the curve of her ass. Chloe chuckled as she felt him twitch and groan deep in his throat.

When Lucifer broke the kiss, it was only long enough for him to pull off his boxers and tug her panties down off her legs. They got stuck on one ankle, but Chloe could only laugh at his eagerness. Thinking ahead, she grabbed one of the other pillows and shoved it under her hips to help angle her body just right. Another snap signalled Lucifer closing the oil again, only this time he used it on himself before placing both his slick hands on her hips as he aligned himself against her entrance.

"Is this what you want?" He teased his cock amid her thighs and along her clit, missing entirely.

Chloe wiggled beneath him, one of her hands sliding between them to help. "I think it's what we both want." One firm stroke from base to tip had him moaning oh so perfectly. The teasing wouldn't last, especially not when she lowered her voice and breathed his name into his ear. "Please, Lucifer."

She watched his face as he thrust his hips forward slowly, pressing himself inward inch by glorious inch until he hilted. Pressure built in her loins, cresting when she felt his hips flat against hers.

"Chloe," he gasped as he dropped down on his elbows, covering her back with his chest. She could feel his arms tremble as he held himself steady for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his intrusion.

All at once, her sex was set ablaze again. Chloe had to shut her eyes to keep from seeing stars, he stretched her so well, especially like this. Once she'd adjusted, a simple roll of her hips encouraged Lucifer onward. They found a rhythm, pushing and pulling against one another as they chased their ends. His breath was hot against her neck as more kisses and nips danced across her shoulders.

Without the piano, the penthouse began to echo with the sounds of their lovemaking. With no reason to be quiet, Chloe let herself cry out as she'd always been self-conscious of with other partners. No one would hear them; her cries were for his ears alone, and Lucifer groaned just as loud. She swallowed his noises with her mouth on his.

Her hair was in her face, his chest warm against her skin.

When the peak came for her again, Chloe dragged Lucifer over the edge with her. Their fingers intertwined, squeezing tight while her back bowed. Lucifer buried his face into the junction between her shoulder and neck, shuddering through the end.

They remained tight against one another while they caught their breath. Chloe's smile brightened as her partner let her bear some of his weight. Several times in the past, she'd assured him that he wasn't a burden, but to see him take her up on it was always a treat.

When his strength returned, Lucifer collapsed onto the mattress beside her. Chloe wasted no time scooting over to curl into his chest, heedless of the fact that his skin was as slick with oil as her back was. They could shower and change the sheets later. For now, she merely needed to breathe and listen to the steady drum of Lucifer's heartbeat beneath her cheek.

"I suppose you're right," she mumbled sleepily after a few minutes. Lucifer hummed a questioning sound in reply, and she squeezed him a little tighter. "I could sleep naked more often."

Chloe let herself drift off to the sound of his laughter.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
